


Ache

by Xhaira



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, friendly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: G'raha has an eventful night and wakes up aching and sore.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light/Original Character(s), Krile Mayer Baldesion & G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt had so many possibilities :3
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Morning.” G’raha stumbled out into the Rising Stones dining hall, stretching and rubbing at his lower back. “Xhaira and Aurion will be out momentarily.” He smiled as he took a seat at the table with the other Scions. “Xhaira managed to get soap in his eyes.”

Thancred and Y’shtola raised an eyebrow but no one otherwise said anything. Krile looked at G’raha with a sharpened gaze. “Why are you rubbing your back like that? I told you to let me know if you felt any pain or discomfort!” She took a step forward, but he waved her down from an inspection. 

“I’m alright. Just a bit sore from last night. Aurion really worked into me, and my body is not quite used to that much attention. So soon after five years of slumber, I think aching is to be expected.” All eating at the table ceased, and they looked at him with shock. 

“G’raha Tia!” His ears fell back as she marched up to him and wagged her finger. “I told you that you need to take it easy! You can’t do so much...strenuous activity in your condition!” She pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips. “I’m going to put you in a different room where I can monitor you if you don’t behave!”

Thancred had broken his silent shock with boisterous laughter, while Urianger and Y’shtola chuckled as they watched the scene unfold. Both Alisae and Alphinaud looked ready to bolt from the table. 

G’raha sputtered. “I was relaxed, I swear. Xhaira even gave me a scalp rub while Aurion was…” His face reddened, and if Thancred could laugh any harder he would. “T-that’s not what happened! Sweet Azeyma, we did  _ not _ !” He rubbed at his face with both hands, completely embarrassed. “Aurion gave me a massage to help stretch my muscles. Since I was in stasis for so long. I am a bit sore from  _ that  _ and  _ that only _ !”

Krile gave him a dubious look before falling into her own fit of laughter. “Well, you can hardly expect me to not to worry about that, given your history of not letting injuries stop you from finding company. Why, I remember that time you broke your arm and-”

“You don’t have to tell that story!” She jumped out of his reach just as Xhaira and Aurion entered the dining hall. 

“What story?” Xhaira glanced between G’raha and Krile. 

Krile cackled. “Oh Xhaira! I have so many riveting stories about G’raha back in his days in Sharlayan.”


End file.
